As crianças de Fênix
by Fabi
Summary: Uma antiga profecia é descoberta. Como esta profecia irá mudar a vida de algumas pessoas? Prólogo adicionado.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um fanfic. Agradeço todas as revisões recebidas por Encontros e aviso que o capítulo novo deste estará no ar em dezembro, bem como outra cena extra, sobre o romance entre Severus e Rolanda, intitulado 'Rompendo a Couraça'. Começo agora outra saga, desta vez baseada numa profecia, que foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo semelhante a uma poesia. Enfatizo que este fic se encaixa na categoria fantasia. Boa leitura!

Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem a J. K. Rowling, as editoras que têm seu direito de edição e a Warner Bross.

****

AS CRIANÇAS DE FÊNIX

Por Fabi

****

PRÓLOGO – A PROFECIA

Albus Dumbledore relia a tradução de um antigo pergaminho grego que chegara até ele através de Gringotts. Pesquisadores do banco haviam determinado que o pergaminho original datava da época da antiga Tróia, fato que requeriu inúmeras horas de trabalho de especialistas em Runas Antigas e em grego arcaico para a realização da melhor transcrição possível.

Grande parte do pergaminho continha anotações diárias de Kassandra, filha do rei Príamo de Tróia, considerada louca por muitos por suas visões e profecias e condenada a ser vista como uma falsa vidente pelo deus grego Apolo. Mas quem estudava história da magia grega a fundo sabia que a profetisa de Tróia fora uma das mais fecundas dentre as profetisas e videntes, acertando vários fatos que realmente ocorreriam no futuro.

Mas o que mais surpreendera no pergaminho encontrado era o fato que este continha uma profecia de Kassandra desconhecida até o momento, cujo título fora traduzido como 'As Crianças de Fênix'. 

Bem, esta profecia realmente chamara a atenção, mas não fora pelo fato que ela era desconhecida até o momento que Albus a relera várias vezes cuidadosamente. Não fora mesmo! O que chamara a atenção do velho bruxo fora o fato que os acontecimentos descritos na profecia se encaixavam perfeitamente nos acontecimentos da vida de dois de seus estudantes de Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore sabia que teria que mostrar a profecia para os membros da Ordem de Fênix tão logo fosse possível, para que eles pudessem trabalhar no significado dos últimos versos da profecia.

__

Um dia o mundo precisará de luz

As trevas chegarão e invadirão todos os lugares

O desespero surgirá no coração dos seres que lutam pelo certo

Quando este dia chegar, duas crianças irão surgir

Umas delas terá sua existência marcada pela dor

Vendo seus amados morrerem ainda em tenra idade

Carregando a marca das trevas no corpo

Crescendo sem conhecer o amor

Outra crescerá com amorosa família

Sentindo amor ao seu redor

Mas conhecendo as trevas no início de sua segunda década de vida

Sendo dominada por elas

Até a outra criança a trazer de volta para a luz

As duas crianças

Um macho, outra fêmea

Possuirão almas que se procuram desde o início do mundo

Elas lutarão com o ser de trevas

O ser opressor de seu tempo

Que tanto lhes causou sofrimento

E o seu amor irá trazer-lhe a queda

Retornando ao mundo a luz perdida

Alimentando a esperança no coração

Daqueles que lutaram pelo certo

Trazendo redenção àqueles que escolheram o fácil

Apenas então as duas crianças

Recuperarão completamente sua verdadeira forma

Vivendo a vida repleta de amor que desejam

Como as crianças de fênix.

Profecia de Kassandra de Tróia – As crianças de Fênix

*****

Fawkes observava o humano que adotara como seu lendo novamente o pergaminho que recebera, desta vez em voz alta. A fênix não dava sinais de que entendia tudo o que estava sendo lido, mas ela assim o fazia.

Fawkes era muito velha, tendo renascido de suas próprias cinzas inúmeras vezes, mas a profecia era anterior ao seu tempo. Mesmo assim, a fênix entendia o significado da profecia. Qualquer fênix conheceria o significado desta, pois a profecia que seu bruxo estava lendo era muito parecida com uma antiga lenda que era contada de geração em geração entre os da espécie de Fawkes. 

Entre as fênixes circulava uma lenda que um dia surgiriam duas crianças humanas que tinham em suas almas a essência de uma fênix. E que um dia esta essência iria aflorar fazendo com que duas novas e puras fênixes surgissem, trazendo redenção ao mundo e uma nova esperança ao coração dos seres.

E Fawkes acreditava que ele já havia encontrado estas crianças. O fato que o jovem humano Potter sobrevivera ao lorde negro ainda em tenra infância parecia provar que ele tinha de ser uma das crianças. Por isto a fênix o ajudara na luta contra o basilisco alguns anos atrás, contradizendo a tradição de sua espécie de nunca ferir, apenas curar. E agora seu bruxo lia uma profecia que vinha ao encontro de tudo o que a fênix pensava estar certo, corroborando esta crença.

Definitivamente Fawkes sabia que teria que ficar de olho nas duas crianças que poderiam ser o futuro de sua raça e da humanidade.


End file.
